A demented dream
by Impossible to reach
Summary: In the invasion of Hogwarts, Fenrir Greyback finds himself face to face to the Mirror of Erised, what does Fenrir want more? Read and find out!


**So I wrote this for the Mirror of Erised Competition of the HPFC, I didn´t really know how to write with Fenrir but, I did my best so, I hope you like it ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own, J.K does**

* * *

><p>Screams and explosions filled Fenrir Greyback ears. Their plan to invade Hogwarts had been successful; the place was now crowded with Death eaters. Teachers and students fought against them, in a failed attempt to stop them from conquering Hogwarts completely. We're wining, the though crossed his mind, he grabbed a screaming girl by her neck, throwing her down and biting her; her screams started to fade and then, she was just another unconscious, if not dead, body on the ground. Fenrir advanced running, the adrenaline in his veins pumping, if only today was a full moon, it would even be more fun… suddenly something collided with the right side of his body and send him flying through an open door nearby.<p>

The moment he fell on the floor the door immediately closed with a loud crack, that, compared to the fighting sounds and terrified screams Fenrir loved so much, seemed small. He could still hear the fight from the other side of the door, slowly, he got up, coughing blood and brushing off dust from his already dirty clothes. He was standing in the entrance of a room. An old classroom, from what it seemed, it was full of desks and chairs, although they we're all against the walls; in the middle of the room was a mirror and unlike the whole classroom that seemed to belong to a different era of Hogwarts, a more ancient one, the mirror seemed out of the picture; it looked old, but at the same time it didn't, like it would never be old. The room had no illumination, no windows, but strangely, it wasn't as dark as it should be, the mirror seemed to let out a slight glow.

Fenrir stepped closer, stopping in front of the mirror, it was big and gold-like, and it had some inscription Fenrir couldn't read, but then again, Fenrir couldn't read at all. He was there, the reflection of him; looking dirty, disgusting, terrifying, blood dripping from his lips and fangs; but he wasn't alone…no…there were people standing next to him, smiling, a smile identical to his; cold and heartless. He realized then, that they weren't people, they were werewolves, thousands of them. Men, women, children, their cruel smiles showing their fangs; the perfect world. He looked around; the room was empty and quiet, except from the fighting noises, no perfect utopia behind him or next to him, just dust and the old classroom, he looked to the mirror again, they were there, but then they weren't…he repeated the process of looking back and forward, getting more confused and angrier by the second, if only he could read, or use magic...He started passing around the room, not caring about the fight, the Death Eaters or the Dark Lord anymore, he just wanted what he saw in the mirror, he kicked a chair and let out a scream of fury, wanting to smash the damn mirror, but what if, by smashing it, what if what it showed would never happen or appear? That was too risky. He couldn't lose that perfect image, he stopped passing has a thought passed throw is mind, what if that mirror showed the future? It meant he was going to do it; he would turn a number so big of people, that humans would be the ones being hunted down, and not werewolves; not them, not anymore.

A thump sound and a crack of light coming from behind him made him turn around quickly and crouch protectively in front of the mirror, ready to attack and kill whoever tried to steal it from him. It was a man; he looked tired and hurt, there was blood dripping from a cut somewhere in his red head, his eyes widened with shock and surprise, but before he could do anything, Fenrir jumped in his direction, making him drop his wand; he grabbed him by his ponytail, exposing his neck Fenrir bit him, while he screamed of pain. He wouldn't kill him, not this one…Fenrir always wondered if he could turn someone in human form, he guessed this would be his test number one. Fenrir let the body fall on the floor, cleaning up the blood from his face he walked over to the mirror one last time, taking a hard look to the reflection of all is future children, or so he hoped, memorizing it as best as he could, while the pale creatures still smiled at him, an identical smile creped to his face, a demented smile. He turned around, not wanting to leave, only the idea of making it happen was giving him the strength to, because if he could, he would stay right there, forever.

He grabbed one of the man's arms and dragged him out, he would carry him out of Hogwarts and see if, when he would wake up, they would be equals. Leaving the room, after a last quick glance back, Fenrir was preparing to grab the man, when, a blue spell scraped his ear; a girl, her hair identical to the man's and two other boys had their wands raised in Fenrir direction, if he grabbed the man, he would never make it, so he did the only thing he could, he ran.

The smile was still in his lips, now he knew he was going to do it, nothing and no one would be able to stop him.

* * *

><p><em>Please review ;)<em>


End file.
